


A Frog and A Snake Baking Cookies

by imadonut



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, But it's there, Cookies, Fluff, Gen, I can't write and not have angst, I wrote it as platonic - Freeform, M/M, SOMFT, Spoilers, but it can be romantic if you look closely, chilling in a kitchen, five feet apart cuz they're not gay, just a little bit, like veeeerry closely, there's a tiny bit of angst, two sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadonut/pseuds/imadonut
Summary: Janus and Patton make cookies after the events of SvS Redux. That's basically it.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 110





	A Frog and A Snake Baking Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by @puppy-pat on tumblr.

After the events of the last video, Patton needed some way to relax and unwind. That was why, currently, several open and partially spilled boxes of ingredients as well as several wrappers, bags, and discarded eggshells filled the kitchen counter. The oven was open despite the fact that it wasn’t on, and Patton was very obviously having trouble reading the small print on the cookbook through his butter-smudged glasses. 

When Janus passed by the kitchen, this was the sight he was greeted with. When Janus heard banging from the house earlier that morning, he’d thought that perhaps the events from last night’s discussion had sparked another wild argument and Patton had turned into a giant frog again. Although a part of him would’ve been very eager to just let that sort itself out after already having solved one of Thomas’s problems not even a day before, he knew he needed to step in if things progressed too far, so it wouldn’t hurt to pop in just to check. He was pleasantly surprised when the only thing he was met with was a struggling Patton making what appeared to be a white pile of mushy stuff with chocolate chips in it. His curiosity got the better of him, and he quietly stepped into the kitchen, staying at the entrance.

“Hello Patton.”

Patton jumped in surprise and let out a small yet very high-pitched scream, whipping his head around to look behind him. He relaxed when he saw who it was.

“Gosh, you really scared me there, Jan.” 

Janus took the opportunity of being closer to look at the pile of something in a bowl that was on the counter, but he still couldn’t discern what it was.

“So, what brings you here, friend-o?” Patton asked, casually leaning onto the counter and shoving his elbow into a puddle of egg goop on accident. If he noticed, he gave no reaction to it.

Janus made a face of mild disgust.

“I was just admiring what a wonderful job you’ve been doing, working on… whatever this is.” He lied and waved his hand over the whole room. When Patton looked confused, Janus motioned towards the bowl of questionable substance and origin.

“Oh, you mean the cookies!”

“Cookies? That is supposed to be cookie batter?” He asked incredulously. 

“Well yeah. Although, I haven’t gotten the directions down pat-ton yet.” He grins. Janus rolls his eyes.

“I’m gonna be honest- which is weird for me -but you are doing a terrible job. Have you ever even baked before?” 

Patton frowned, and looked down at the cookbook.

“Look, I’m trying my best. Roman’s really upset right now, I haven’t seen Virgil in a while so I’m worried about him, and Logan seemed really angry at me the last time we spoke. I just thought that if I could make some cookies for them, it’d cheer everyone up...or at least make them less sad...I don’t know, maybe it was a stupid idea.”

Despite Janus’s best efforts, seeing Patton so upset, hearing him sound so distraught, looking at the mess strewn about the kitchen that was made in an attempt to help the other sides, it made him feel bad. Despite the fact that he’d been a little hard on Patton in previous episodes, he’d grown rather fond of the emotional side, and he found it hard not to want Patton to not be sad over something that, frankly, was out of his control in most regards.

Janus wrung his gloved hands, nervous. He glanced around the house outside of the kitchen to ensure that it was just them two, before caving. He walked fully into the kitchen to stand next to Patton.

“Move over.” He said quietly.

“Hm?” Patton looked up, confused, and Janus sighed.

“Move over. I’m gonna help you.” The last part was said in a mutter, still loud and intelligible enough that Patton could hear it. Patton gasped.

“Really?!” He squealed, causing Janus to quickly shush him.

“Yes, just don’t make a big deal out of it. It’s only because it’s obvious you have no idea what you’re doing here.”

Patton smiled widened, and he bounced up and down in uncontained excitement, which elicited a fond eye roll from Janus.

“Okay, let’s see what we have to work with…” Janus cracked his knuckles through the gloves and looked around. His eyes landed on the bowl of grey colored mush and almost immediately, he picked it up and threw it away, bowl and all.

“That seemed a bit excessive.” Patton mumbled.

“It’s fine, there’s plenty of other ingredients to make another batch…I think.” Janus looked around at the various boxes and bags in disorder, and he was having a hard time telling what was what.

Janus focused his attention onto the cookbook on the counter, and began to read it. 

“Okay, this seems simple enough. Patton, think you could get me a stick of butter and a half cup of sugar?

“You butter believe I can!”

Janus groaned.

“You’re gonna make these puns the whole time, aren’t you.”

“You butter believe I will!”

“Oh my God, just hand me the ingredients.”

Patton gave the sugar and butter to Janus, who began to cream them together in a new bowl. While Janus worked, Patton stood over his shoulder, watching intently like a curious puppy. Janus felt awkward with both of them standing so close, so Janus sent Patton off to get another item.

“Can you go get the flour?”

“Aye aye, captain cook!” Patton left Janus’s side to walk to the other end of the counter and grabbed the bag of flour. It was a little heavy since it was a new bag and had almost all of the flour still in it, so it seemed a little unsteady in Patton’s arms. Janus caught the bag tipping dangerously close to one side.

“Patton, watch the flo-” He was caught off by a loud boumph as the bag of flour hit the ground, it’s opening facing Janus and covering him head to toe in a layer of flour, as well as adding a sizable pile of flour to the floor. Patton gasped.

“Oh my gosh. Janus I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to!”

Janus stood there for a small moment, dumbstruck, and Patton feared he was about to get yelled at.

Instead, without saying anything, Janus crouched down, picked up a fistful of flour, and with a playful smirk, launched it at Patton’s face.

It immediately covered his head, his hair, his glasses, and the front of his shirt. Patton opened his eyes, but couldn’t see anything because his glasses were covered in flour. Janus smiled, then snickered, small and quiet. He eventually got a little louder, until he was chuckling, then full on laughing. And it wasn’t an evil laugh like Patton or any of the other sides had heard him use before, it was a real and genuine laugh. Patton giggled along with him, taking off his glasses so he could see (albeit still very poorly)

“You have a really nice laugh!” Patton said honestly, a wide smile on his face. This took Janus a little off guard, causing him to fumble a bit in embarrassment.

“Oh- well uh, I wouldn’t say it’s anything particularly special.” 

He turned back to the ingredients and tools on the counter to change the subject and cleared his throat.

“We got off track. Let’s keep going.”

They both remained silent for a while, and despite Patton’s offhand comment on Janus’s laugh, Janus still seemed to be in a good mood. Patton was glad that Janus was finally opening up to him more, and Janus was happy to have a side that seemed to enjoy his company, despite the fact that he wasn’t really used to compliments, which the moral side seemed to give plenty of. While Janus was still hesitant to let himself form a strong bond with Patton, the moral compass of the sides did make him feel happy, as much as he hated to admit that to himself. Maybe spending more time with him isn’t that bad of an idea.

“Think you could preheat the oven? I want to finish these quickly so I don’t have to listen to anymore of your puns.” He muttered with a small smile, and he began to add some of the remaining flour into the mixture.

“Oh come on, you gotta admit you loaf some of them.”

“Come on, we’re not even making bread!”

\---End---

**Author's Note:**

> Woah you read the whole thing, that's pretty neat.


End file.
